


The funeral

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Death, Kinda, haha - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 21:12:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12197520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lily and James are buried. We see tiny parts of what the evening looks like for the main characters involved in their death (and life)





	The funeral

When a child is born a certain amount of hope and expectations follow. The parents, the doctors and everybody else who has influence on the making and shaping of the new human have certain expectations. Teachers have expectations for their students, and the students have expectations for one another. And so, it contienues. But when the new parents look down at their infant, when they decide to love it with all their heart until the day the universe implodes, they never expect that their child will die prematurely. But it happens. 

In the coffin two beautiful 21-year-olds were laying hand in hand. Around them had gathered a crowd of mourners. Some of the people who had known and loved them the most in the world were there, but none of their blood relatives. A young man was standing in the edge of the crowd, he had dark circles under his bloodshot eyes, and tears streaming down his face. It was his two best friends who had died. They had loved him unconditionally, they had endured suffering caused by his condition without ever blaming him or complaining.

Far away a woman was sitting cradling her one-year-old son, while rocking back and forth crying uncontrollable. She hadn’t spoken to her husband about her little sister’s death. She cried in secret. Finding out her sister had died from a letter from a man she didn’t even know had been heartbreaking for her. In these past days, she had forgot that she had had a deep grudge on her sister for the past ten years. She had forgotten every stupid fight and every major blow out. She completely forgot that she “hated” her sister.

Further away a man was sitting curled up in the corner of a stone cell. He looked like a ghost, pale, weak, and sleep deprived. He had been emptied of every tiny speck of hope or happiness he had ever felt in his entire life. Somebody had taken the most important people in his life, and as a part of some sick conspiracy they had made him get the blame for it. They had made his worst fear come true. And they had demolished everything he had worked for to make sure he was not seen as the like of his family, whom he despised so much. 

She was standing in the doorway to Albus’ office,  
“should we have been there?” she asked.  
The old wizard looked at her with pain in his eyes,  
“they wouldn’t have wanted it to come in the way of the orders work. They were ridiculously unselfish”  
“You know, Albus, I never had children of my own. I never regretted it because I had my students. But these two, they were different. They gave up everything for the order. For us,” Her voice was shaking. “They were good kids.”  
“I know.

He had done something terrible. He was running through the streets as a rat. His heart was racing from being on the run for several days. He kept telling himself he had no choice, maybe if he said it enough he would start to believe it.  
He stopped outside a store, it was closed. This is where he had met Evans the first time. She had helped min pick up the items he had accidentally knocked off the shelves. 

He was laying asleep in his new crib. His head rested peacefully on the pillow and his little chest was rinsing and sinking rhythmically. This little baby was unaware that he had become the center of a tragedy. He didn’t know that mama and dada were gone and never ever coming back.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello i hope you'll enjoy this :) And please don't murder me for any mistakes. This idea popped in to my head and i had to write it even tho i didn't really have time to edit grammar and such.


End file.
